Peter Fletcher
Peter Fletcher was born on August 17th, 3162. He was born to one of the rich aristocrats on the Government capital of the galaxy Rasharvok. His parents were both important high senators in the Government council. From a young age, his parents heaped luxury upon luxury on young Fletcher, hoping that he would be sure to love them if they did. They did not know that Peter did not want too many luxuries and the constant affection given by his parentsa little unnerving. At the age of four, he was sent off to the prestigious school of Apollo Elementary School. Showing an unnerving amounts of wits for a child his age, he was in fourth grade by the age of six. It was there when he met a boy, Collin Horden. The two quickly became good friends and he was the first friend Peter had ever had. He was normally shunned by the majority of kids because either they recognized him as one of the filthy rich kids or they were the sons and daughters of political rivals to Fletcher's parents. Him and Collin hung out a lot together, mainly at lunch and at recess to play. Fletcher found that during these times, Collin asked an unnerving amount of questions to Peter, mainly about Peter's parents to how many floors his house had. Peter had no problem answering these questions but was still a bit suspicious about the nature of them. Finally, he finally plucked up the courage to ask Collin over to his house one saturday and Collin readiliy accepted. They had a really good time and then Peter said he had to leave to go to the bathroom. He had just shut the door when he heard two bangs followed by his parent's screams. He came out of the bathroom to find both of them dead, a smoking gun at their feet and Collin was gone. This memory haunted Peter until the end of his life. He never made a friend again and was suspicious of every kid that looked at him in school. Although his parents were dead, this galvanized him to try harder rather than to fail and fall into a depression. He finished up Apollo Elementary and graduated from Apollo Prep at the age of fifteen. All his teachers said that he was destined for greatness. To the great surprise of many of his teachers, he dropped out of a prestigious college and joined the military. Since the Fletcher files were destroyed when he turned rogue and formed Delta Cell, very little is known about what happened to him during this time period. All that is known is that he was highly successful in the army, served for five years, and rose to the rank of general and led his troops to many victories. After retiring from the army at the age of twenty three, Fletcher applied and was accepted by the Rasharvok Secret Police. As with the army, Fletcher proved more than able in solving crimes and in gun fights so he rose swiftly through the ranks until he finally reached the top-secret unit of operations known as Delta Unit. Once in Delta Unit, Fletcher rose through the ranks until finally, he took over as leader of the unit. While in Delta Unit, Fletcher moved away from the small-time thieves and petty criminals and moved on to efforts against mafia heads, fighting off attacks on Rasharvok from rival factions, killing MAO operatives, and destroying the Surasia Drug Cartel. In one of his most memorable missions, Fletcher uncovered a MAO school after a gunfight with several Surasians who were attempting the restore the drug trafficking chain on a remote planet. The retreating Surasians led him to the base. Inside, he found scared children and wary adults. Fletcher was not the man he once was and ordered his men to strike all of them down, seeing as they were all either assassins or soon to be assassins. After the massacre, Fletcher found that one of the bodies was Collin Horden, the child that had killed his parents. He was now a teacher at that school. Fletcher took Collin's ID and kept it on him for the rest of his days. On returning to Rasharvok, Fletcher attempted to use his influence to orchestrate change in the Government, believing that it was weak and it should be more military focused. Furious that they might lose power, the Government shut down Fletcher's arguments and pulled him aside in secret and fired him from Delta Unit. They wanted him back on traffic and out of their hair. Far from leaving, Fletcher returned to the Delta Unit headquarters and told them what had happened and how he wanted to leave Rasharvok with them. Most of them readily agreed, with a few exceptions. From that split with the police force, Peter Fletcher formed the most infamous and extensive terrorist network in the galaxy. For years, Fletcher and his men used what they had obtained from generous grants to Delta Cell from anti-government factions to terrorize Government loyal colonies and Rasharvok itself.